Scale Mail/image gallery
Light Novel Clash of Red and White.jpg|Clash of Red and White Emperors Scail mail.jpg|Scale Mail Scail mail knight.jpg|Issei fighting "Satan Red" Scail mail bishop.jpg|'Welsh Blaster Bishop', one of the three Scale Mail forms of Illegal Move Trident user79853_pic44377_1335330961.jpg|Issei embraced by a teary-eyed Rias following his return Vali looking at a defeated Cao Cao.jpg|Vali looking at a defeated Cao Cao Manga 4-121121114309.jpg|Issei boosting scale mail power 4-121121114329.jpg|Issei clashes with Riser, while in Scale Mail Highschool-dxd-4142063 (1).jpg|Red vs White emperor memory (Manga) White Dragon Emperor appears.jpg Issei unlocks BB manga.png|Issei unlocks his Balance Breaker Anime High School DxD (Season 1) Boosted Gear Scale Mail.jpg|Issei in his newly acquired Scale Mail Balance breaker.png|Issei ready to fight Riser scail_mail_charge.JPG|Full Body view of Issei's Scale Mail Cross.jpg|Issei holding a cross Issei Balance Breaker 3.JPG|Issei boosting his Scale Mail Issei Balance Breaker 4.JPG|Issei shown in his armor scail_mail_energy.JPG|Scale Mail gathering energy for an attack Issei Balance breaker (0).jpg|Full Body appearance Issei Balance breaker (1).jpg|Rias watching Issei in Scale Mail form 384ede4c.jpg|Scale Mail helmet up-close 04.jpg|Scale Mail boost 2cda625a.jpg|Scale Mail going after Riser aadc99e1.jpg|Issei tired in the Scale Mail c0434a09.jpg|Scale Mail about to strike d1aea372.jpg|Scale Mail eyes glaring Riser and Issei clash.jpg|Scale Mail's and Riser's silhouette clashing ldRxJ.jpg|Scale Mail and Riser clash 1442064__03jtgvmkhbni.jpg|Scale Mail bringing Riser to his knees High School DxD New Red Scale Mail - Helmet.jpg|Red Scale Mail helmet in the opening High-school-dxd-hyoudou-issei-ddraig.png|Issei (Front) with Ddraig (Back), Scale Mail in the Middle HS DxD - Scale Mail Divine Divding.png|Scale Mail Divine Dividing DD Scale Mail.jpg|DD Scale Mail Scale Mail White.jpg|Scale Mail white Divide.jpg|Divide Divine Dividing Scale Mail.jpg|Divine Dividing Scale Mail Red Scale Mail + Dividing Gear.jpg|Red Scale Mail and Dividing Gear Issei vs vali.jpg|Issei vs Vali Divine Dividing Scale Mail attack.jpg|Divine Dividing Scale Mail attack Scale Mail Rush.jpg|Scale Mail Rush D65c-lliCAI.jpg|Red Scale Mail with White Gear TMMephT-BMs.jpg|White Scale Mail Vali Wings.png|Vali's wings Boosted Gear Scale Mail + Dividing Gear.jpeg|Boosted Gear Scale Mail and Dividing Gear Scale Mail Vali.jpeg|Scale Mail Vali Divine Dividing Scale Mail helmet.jpeg|Divine Dividing Scale Mail helmet Scale Mail Divine Dividing Vali.jpg|Scale Mail Divine Dividing Vali Albion and Vali Scale Mail.jpg|Albion and Vali Scale Mail Divine_Dividing_Scail_Mail_Detail.jpg|Divine Dividing Scale Mail detail Scale Mail Uppercut!.jpg|Scale Mail Uppercut Boosted Gear Revolution!.jpg|Boosted Gear power up Half Dimension.jpg|Half Dimension Divine Dividing Glittering.jpg|Divine Dividing Glittering Jewel Crush.jpg|Jewel crush Anger_Trigger_Multiple_Boost.jpg|Anger Trigger Multiple Boost Over BOOST!.jpg|Over Boost Scale Mail Assault Attack.jpg|Scale Mail Assault Attack Rebound Punch.jpg|Rebound Punch Sekiryuutei vs. Hakuryuukou.jpg|Sekiryuutei vs Hakuryuukou Vali Armor.jpg|Vali's Armor High School DxD BorN Issei wings 2.jpg|Issei's complete armor Sparks Fly as Red and White Collide.jpg Issei Balance breaker.png Issei Balance breaker 2.png Issei going into Balance Breaker against Loki Part1.jpg Boosted Gear Scale Mail Close Up.JPG Issei entering Balance Breaker against Diodara.jpg Issei Preparing to Fire Off a Dragon Shot.jpg BG Scale Mail Punch.jpg Issei in Scale Mail coming to rescue Asia.jpg Vali about to fight Juggernaut drive Issei.jpg Vali Chanting Juggernaut.jpg Rias Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Form S3.jpg|Rias with a corrupted version of the Scale Mail Issei and Rias clashes in Scale Mail armors.jpg Issei Preparing to Fire a Dragon Shot at Rias.jpg Issei rescuing Rias from Loki's Curse.jpg Boosted Gear Scale Mail with cannons.jpg|Boosted Gear Scale Mail with twin cannons (Welsh Blaster Bishop) Video Clips Oie 3111018svZa01SD.gif|Issei entering Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail. Vali_going_into_Balance_Breaker_Divine_Divding_Scale_Mail.gif|Vali entering Balance Breaker, Divine Dividing Scale Mail. Bracelet_Sacrifice_-_Entering_Scale_Mail.gif Boosted_Gear_Scail_Mail_Anger_BOOST.gif Issei Achieving Balance Breaker.gif|Issei achieving Balance Breaker Issei_entering_Scale_Mail_during_the_Loki_Battle.gif Issei entering Scale Mail against Diodara.gif Rias Boosted Gear Scale Mail Transformation.gif Vali & Issei clashing 1.gif Vali & Issei clashing 2.gif Issei vs Vali.gif Powered up Issei beating up Vali.gif Issei punches Fenrir.gif Other Boosted Gear Scale Mail.png|Boosted Gear Scale Mail 1375988200854.jpg|Boosted Gear Scale Mail with Dividing gear Vampire of the Suspended Classroom.jpg|Scale Mail in the Background of Highschool Dxd New ad Highschool_DxD_Issei_Hyoudou_Boosted_Gear_Balance_Breaker.png|Issei Hyoudou Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Highschool_DxD_Vali_Lucifer_Divine_Dividing_Balance_Breaker.png|Vali Lucifer Divine Dviding Balance Breaker High School DxD New BD Vol. 6.jpg|Vali vs Issei on the New BD vol 6 cover High_School_DxD_New_Vol.6_DVDx.jpg|Vali vs Issei on the New BD vol 6 cover (No words) Boosted Gear Scale Mail animator sketch.jpg|Boosted Gear Scale Mail - animator sketch Divine Dividing Scale Mail animator sketch.jpg|Divine Dividing Scale Mail - animator sketch Boosted Gear Scale Mail animator sketch v2.jpg Concept art of Divine Dividing Scale Mail.jpeg|Concept art of Divine Dividing Scale Mail Category:Image gallery